This invention relates to a radio apparatus such as a satellite personal handy-phone, in which an antenna stored in a case thereof is to be pulled out of the case for communication.
A conventional radio transmitter adopts a structure in which an antenna is stored in a storage portion provided in a main body case so as to enhance portability. The antenna is pulled out of the storage portion in the main body case only when communication is carried out. The antenna is stored in the storage portion in the main body case when communication is not carried out.
A radio apparatus having such a structure for storing the antenna is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-303295.
In the conventional radio transmitter, the length of the cable connected to the antenna in the main body case is set to be larger than necessary so as to allow pulling-out/storing of the antenna. As a result, there occurs such a problem that the cable is moved around with the motion of the antenna.
Additionally, the cable is deformed into various shapes when the antenna is pulled out of or stored in the case. Therefore, there is a problem in which the cable in the main body case may hit or catch on other parts and damage the parts provided in the main body case or the cable itself